


Migraine

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: When a migraine struck, Haizaki was it's prisoner, quite helpless in his cage of pain. He was blinded with flashing colorful spots and craved darkness, quite and stillness.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta/Haizaki Shougo
Series: L.O.V.E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boom143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Isn't it lovely?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 



> Here I go again with making Shou suffer as usal. I'm surprised he hasn't come after me in my dreams. 
> 
> Also, warning: Unrealistic description of a migraine cuz I'm pretty sure a strong pulse of pain doesn't shoot through your head when you have one. But, like I wouldn't know cuz I never had a migraine. 
> 
> I was way too extra when I wrote this. So, apologizes in advance.

When a migraine struck, Haizaki was it's prisoner, quite helpless in his cage of pain. He was blinded with flashing colorful spots and craved darkness, quite and stillness. 

Pain throbbed so violently around his skull that he wondered why it didn't just crack open. 

He leant his head against the dinng table. Squeezing his eyes shut as he willed the pain to go away, tears stinging his eyes. 

He clutched his head, chest heaving as   
the rest of the world became detached, all he could concentrate on was the pain rooted deep in his head. 

All he felt, all he knew was the pain of that moment.

"-Cchi! Shougocchi! Fuck! Aominecchi, he's crying!" 

Haizaki only barely registered Kise's voice, whimpering as it rang in his ears and curled up tighgter. 

Aomine's face came into view as his hands lifted his head from the cocoon he had created with his arms. He could barely see Aomine through the black spots invading his vision. A strong pluse of pain shot through his head and he couldn't help from sobbing and shaking in his hands. 

Kise was startled from behind him and Aomine pursed his lips as he pulled Haizaki into his arms, letting him grasp onto his shirt and burry his face into his chest, ignoring the ways tears stained his shirt. 

"Baby, what happened?" Kise asked, rubbing his back. "Why are you crying?"

"Hurts...." Haizaki gritted out, sucking in a breath, letting out more whimpers and sobs. "...I--It hurts." 

"What hurts?" Aomine said.

"H--head...." Haizaki inhaled sharply. "...m--migraine." 

"Ryouta, go get him painkillers," Aomine instructed as Haizaki sobbed louder. Kise nodded before going and grabbing painkillers while Aomine slid one arm under Haizaki's legs and gentlly nugged his neck with his lips "Shou baby, can you put your arms around my neck or are you in to much pain to move? I gotta carry you to bed." 

Haizaki only gave him a small nod before slipping his arms around Aomine's neck, holding onto Aomine as Aomine carrierd him to thier bedroom, bitting his lip in worry.

Kise followed shorty behind, lips in a thin line as concern twisted in his stomach.

They've never seen Haizaki in so much pain. 

**L.O.V.E**

Aomine sat down with Haizaki in his lap, kise crawling into bed right beside him, gently prying Haizaki's hands away from Aomine's neck and moving his face before slipping a painkiller into his mouth. 

He then grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand and put the glass to Haizaki's lips, helping him drink water before helping him lay down. 

Haizaki cruled up against him, drifting off to sleep.

"Do you think we should call Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, rubbing sooothing circles in Haizaki's back. 

"In the morning," Aomine told him, laying down as well and wrapping an arm around Haizaki, snuggling close. "Just let Shou sleep." 

"Okay..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Shou baby; my trash son, are you sure I didn't accidentally give you a concussion?


End file.
